It has remained a long standing problem in the mobility vehicle industry to provide an economical means for securing a mobility device, such as a wheelchair or scooter, in a fail safe manner, and fixing the mobility device in a desired position that is easily engaged or disengaged by the mobility device occupant without additional assistance.
Over the past decades, multiple solutions for securing a mobility device have been proposed. These include various tie-down devices, locking mechanisms affixed to the vehicle floor and provided with pivoting arms to hold the mobility device in place, clamp posts with jaw members to engage the mobility device, one or more post members extending vertically from the vehicle floor with mobility device mounted locking devices engaging the vertical posts, side press assemblies, as well as many other mobility device engaging and locking devices. Despite the time, effort and monies expended, there remains a need to provide an economical means for securing a mobility device in a fail safe manner, and fixing the mobility device in a desired position that is easily engaged or disengaged by the mobility device occupant without additional assistance.